The present invention relates to an engine hood staff. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine hood staff of a vehicle.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional engine hood staff has a lower tube 48, an upper tube 44, and a connector pipe 42, disposed between the lower tube 48 and the upper tube 44. The connector pipe 42 has a through hole 43 and an embossed periphery 50. A lamp 46 has a socket 47 inserted in the through hole 43 of the connector pipe 42, and a bulb 49 disposed on the socket 47. A hollow base disk 450 receives the upper tube 44. An ornament article 45 is disposed on the hollow base disk 450. The upper tube 44 is made of an acrylic material so that the upper tube 44 is not transparent.
An object of the present invention is to provide an engine hood staff which is assembled by a plurality of laterns so that a length of the engine hood staff can be varied.
Accordingly, an engine hood staff comprises a main tube, a hooper having a lower neck inserted in the main, tube, the hooper disposed on the main tube, a positioning screw inserted in the lower neck, a first latern disposed on the hooper, a second latern disposed on the first latern, a third latern disposed on the second latern, a base sleeve disposed on the third latern, an ornament article disposed on the base sleeve, an inner tube passing through the first latern, the second latern, the third latern and the base sleeve, the inner tube disposed on the hooper, and a lamp disposed on the inner tube. The positioning screw fastens the hooper and the inner tube together. The hooper further has a hollow interior, a pair of lower protrusions, and a pair of second upper grooves. The first latern has a first lower sleeve, a first upper sleeve, a pair of first lower protruded blocks, a pair of first upper protruded blocks, and a first through hole. The second latern has a second lower sleeve, a second upper sleeve, a pair of second lower protruded blocks, a pair of second upper protruded blocks, and a second through hole. The third latern has a third lower sleeve, a third upper sleeve, a pair of third lower protruded blocks, a pair of third upper protruded blocks, and a third through hole. The base sleeve has a pair of lower grooves for receiving the lower protrusions of the hooper. The main tube has a pair of first upper grooves for receiving the lower protrusions of the hooper.